


The Omega Consort

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ABO, Bottom Jared, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Painful Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Spanking, bottoming for the first time, dubcon, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: A fill for this SPNKink-meme request:  New King Jensen bows to tradition and picks Alpha Jared to become his omega consort. (Be gentle - it’s my first fill)





	The Omega Consort

T

Jensen  
The royal dressers were just finishing when Christian entered his chambers. Jensen dismissed them with a wave of his hand and turned his attention to his best friend. They had been inseparable growing up, despite the huge difference in their status. Now Jensen was the newly crowned king of Sahlan and Christian was the newly anointed head of his Royal Guards.

Christian had just returned from his first mission. A King must be mated, whether he wished to be or not. And by the laws of the land, his mate had to be an Alpha publicly turned into an Omega. Christian and a few select guards had scoured the countryside looking for Alphas that would be suitable. Christian was uniquely equipped for the task, knowing exactly the qualities the King was attracted to – male, tall, beautiful. Jensen had no doubt he was about to feast his eyes on the fairest of Alphas the kingdom had to offer.

He would have preferred to wait a few years to be mated. He would have preferred to take his time, to search for his own mate. But he couldn’t deny that he was excited about taking a tall, strong Alpha and breaking him. If it had to be done, he wasn’t ashamed of being glad he was the one who would be doing it.

“Let’s do this then.” He said to Christian, who opened the doors to his chamber for him. Once he entered the hallway, two guards joined them, Christian leading the way and the guards flanking Jensen. Silently they made their way down four flights of stairs, to the great room located on the first floor of the castle.

Everywhere they walked, servants immediately went down to their knees, forming a silent row of bowed heads on either side of the corridor. Doors were opened for him, a glass of wine handed to him unbidden. Jensen was new to being a king, but not new to royal treatment. He took the signs of courtesy all around him for what they were, respect he was due because of his status, his heritage, his station.

There was a murmur in the great hall that was immediately silenced by his arrival. As the entourage passed them men bowed, women curtsied. In front of his throne, a row of men knelt, heads lowered, shoulders tense. Being this subservient was hard on an Alpha, to willingly offer themselves to be turned was harder still.

Jensen might be a bit out of touch with the common people (apart from Christian who had been the son of the royal physician), but he knew that “willing” wasn’t quite the word to use to describe the men kneeling in front of him. Most of these men were sons of farmers, merchants, laborers. They were probably second sons at that, futures as black and grim as the coffins they would take their final ride in. The money they were given just for their offer was more than most would earn in several months. If they were chosen, the money given in recompense to their family would be greater than what they could earn in a lifetime. They were sacrificial lambs, sacrificing themselves for the people they loved. Jensen knew that, but in the end it didn’t matter. He needed an Alpha for the ritual, he needed an Omega to serve him and to bear his children, and that was simply the way of things  
.  
He walked in front of the men, occasionally pulling a head up to glance at the face of the Alpha presented before him, dismissing several out of hand. Their eyes were too close together, or their lips too thin, or their chin too sharp. If he was going to be looking down at one Omega from now hereafter, it would have to be the most pleasing of faces. Toward the end of the row of men, there was a man, taller than him judging by his height even in a kneeling position. His back was straight, he was so still it was hard to determine if he was even breathing. He had dark, shaggy hair, bordering on too long and curling at the ends. He grabbed ahold of the thick hair at the back of the man’s head and pulled. The man was startled, judging by the way his eyes widened as he looked up at him, but he remained still, calm. His eyes were an unusual shape, like a fox maybe, or a cat. They were also unusual in color. At first Jensen thought they were green like his, just maybe lighter, but when a guard brought his torch close, they looked bluer with specks of greenish-gold.

For a long time, the room was silent. Jensen studied the man in front of him, who silently looked back at him, boldly staring instead of lowering his eyes which would have been proper.

Jensen had made his choice.

“You may go.”

He meant it for the other Alphas, but the man in front of him tried to rise, apparently forgetting the hands still firmly grasping his hair. Jensen yanked hard, pulling his head further back.

“Prepare him.” He said to no one in particular, well aware his orders would be followed by the proper servants. “The ceremony will take place in the public square in two hours.”

He let go of the man’s hair and prepared to turn away, as around him people scattered. There was a lot that had to be done in a short time. A hand was placed on his leg and before he could react, one of the soldiers had pushed the man back and his bayonet was at the man’s throat.

“Please.” The man begged. “Your highness. I didn’t get a chance to tell my mother goodbye. I – if you could just – all I need is a day. A day to go home and tell my family goodbye and I will return and present myself for the ceremony. I swear it.”

Jensen finished the glass of wine, handing it to the soldier nearest him. “The ceremony is in two hours. Your family will be adequately recompensed for your absence. I am your family now.”

And with that, he walked out the room and ordered the royal dressers back to his room. He had a ceremony to prepare for.  
.  
It was exactly 2 hours to the second when his carriage arrived at the center square. There was a podium set up, a priest waiting behind it. Center of the raised platform was a table that the royal carpenters had finished in the two hours allotted them. It was tall, to accompany both him and the man he was about to claim. It was narrow, made of oak and sturdy by the looks of it. It would have to be, to withstand the pounding it would receive shortly. Jensen could already feel himself begin to harden, just thinking about that tall beautiful man draped on the table, waiting to be claimed.

The man, Jared he had been informed as his servants made him ready, was standing to the side, head bowed. He had a last name, but it was nearly unpronounceable and it really didn’t matter anyway. He wouldn’t be using it anymore.

Jared was naked, except for a bit of cloth covering his manhood and the cuffs that covered his wrists and his ankles. Jensen himself would attach the collar when the time came. Jared’s skin was glistening, his hair had been tamed to the extent Jensen figured it was possible. The man stood tall and still, almost like one of the statues that were scattered around the kingdom. He exuded power and Jensen’s mouth watered at being the one who would strip it from him.

As soon as he reached his intended, Jensen tore the cloth off Jared -leaving him bare. This caused a reaction; Jared’s hands went in front of him instinctively trying to cover up his nakedness. Without a word, Jensen grabbed the hand and turning Jared around, yanked the other hand behind him and cuffed the hands together. He could hear a few shouts from the crowd, obviously as appreciative of Jared’s backside as Jensen was. He was a beautiful man with a bottom so firm and perfectly formed that Jensen couldn’t help but slap the orbs of his ass a few times so that the color turned a light pink and a cheer went through the crowd. A beautiful man, and all his.

Jensen was dressed in silk, his trousers tailor made to to mold his own ass and his thighs. His tunic was black, silk as well, and he wore the royal sash with a few of the medals bestowed to him along the years. His crown was his simplest one, black as well, with sparkling onyx jewels. He knew what a sight they must be, he in all his glory, Jared in all his nakedness.

He took Jared by the elbow, and he realized that the man wasn’t as unaffected by all this as he pretended to be. There were slight, tightly controlled tremors throughout his body, and his feet remained frozen in place even after Jensen tugged on his arm. His eyes were wild, darting from the podium to the table to the stairs near him. “Tell me Jared, are you not Alpha enough to face your fate with courage?” Jensen asked him, voice low so no one else could hear him. “Or have you already turned Omega?”

That did the trick. Jared met his eyes just briefly, just enough that Jensen could see the anger there and Jensen smirked at the way they sparkled. Jared quickly lowered his eyes again, but his back was now straight, and the tremors seemed to be gone. He let himself be led to the podium, where Jensen yanked at his arms and Jared, with obvious reluctance, knelt. He might as well get used to it Jensen thought, as he ran a hand through Jared’s hair (so soft) and faced the priest.

The ceremony was short. Even the ancient ones realized the the crowds were there to witness the turning, not to stand through a long, tedious ceremony. The usual vows were recited, Jensen to protect and cherish, to honor and to guide. Jared’s voice was soft, but he didn’t hesitate when he repeated his vow to obey and submit.

The priest sprinkled the blessed water on them both, requesting the gods show favor on their mateship, Jensen’s rule, Jared’s servitude. And then it was over. And it was time for the mating.

Jared rejected assistance, struggling to stand with his hands rendered useless. It was his last hold on his sense of dignity and Jensen allowed it, admiring how his muscles strained with the effort of standing and the way his hands flexed in their bonds. He could envision Jared bound by hands and ankles on his bed, all that skin, all that beauty his to do whatever he wanted. He had been half hard though the ceremony, but just thinking of Jared on his knees, on his bed, against the wall, bound and helpless and his and he was fully hard.

A few other priests joined them on the platform, already chanting in low, melodious voices, the words unintelligible. The turning was a secret, passed down from generation to generation of priests. It was a secret guarded well, it was against man’s and the gods’ law to turn an Alpha, except for the King and his consort. Claiming him was only part of the turning, the words of the priest and the drink of unfathomable liquid being handed to Jared was the rest.

Without hesitation, Jared took the tumbler offered him and drank it all down in one continuous gulp. Jensen watched fascinated as his throat rippled and imagined his cock in there instead. It would be, Jensen decided, and soon.

Jensen then led Jared to the table and pushed him against it. Jared tried to rest his chest against the wood of the table, his hair hiding his face, but Jensen pulled him up by his hair until his chest was lifted. “Stay just like this.” He ordered, as his other hand undid his trousers just enough to pull his cock out, already hard and leaking. “And keep your eyes open. Look at them, watch them watching you. They are going to bear witness to your body changing, your dick shrinking, to you becoming Omega. Becoming mine.”

He thought about putting a finger inside, testing Jared’s entrance but – it was a waste of time and he was tired of waiting. His servants would have prepped Jared, the best that they could. But no preparation could adequately make ready an Alpha for a cock in his ass, so Jensen just lined himself up and without warning his mate, he pushed his way in with one brutal fierce push.  
  
Gods, he was so tight, so painfully tight. And so perfect.

Jared howled, his body convulsing, his feet scrambling to find purchase, instinctively trying to get away. Jensen felt a tinge of sympathy, it had to hurt like hell, but it had to be done and hells it was painful for him too. Jensen simply kicked Jared’s legs further apart so that Jared had no chance of standing upright, and then with one hand on Jared’s hip and the other firmly in his hair he pulled back and pounded back in. It was hard going, his cock almost scraped by how slender and dry and rough Jared’s inner walls were. But Jensen knew that it would get better, and he focused on Jared’s strained back, how it arched with every pull on his hair. Dimly he was aware of the crowd cheering, the priests still mumbling their ancient unknowable words, Jared’s body trembling and shaking underneath him. He pulled almost all the way out, and pounded back in, the force shaking the table, shaking Jared.

He leaned over Jared, nipping his ear and then whispered, “ I won’t be gentle.”

He wasn’t sure if he meant it as an apology or an explanation, but either way Jared turned his face so their eyes met and hissed his response, “ I don’t want you to be.”

Taking that for benediction, Jensen bit hard on Jared’s shoulder, not a claiming bite but one of ownership nonetheless, he bit hard enough to draw blood and for a moment he sucked that sticky sweetness and then reared back up and began thrusting in with enough force he swore the table, bolted down as it was, moved.

Jared, after the initial howl of pain, was obviously fighting to be silent, just grunting every time Jensen pushed back in. But the wolf in Jensen was displeased, he wanted this man’s screams and his howls, whether pleasure or pain it didn’t matter, but silence wasn’t what he craved, what he needed. He pulled on Jared’s hair harder, arching the man’s whole front of his body off the table and then pushed back in with as much force as he could. He knew Jared’s hips had to be bruising, pushed against the hard unforgivable wood and he was rewarded with Jared’s shark yip of pain. He did it again, changing the angle slightly. He had fucked enough Omegas and Betas to know that somewhere in them was a sweet spot, a spot if he hit just right had them crying out in ecstasy, and it might be true of Alphas as well. If not, it hardly mattered, because it would appear soon, the change had started.  
.  
Jared was groaning, with each push in and each pull out. The priests’ voices were louder, the roar of the crowd more intense as they sensed the change coming. There were now tears flowing from Jared’s eyes, and Jensen let go of his hair to touch his face, his fingers caressing the tears. He felt a conflicting sense of pride at being the cause of the tears and a need to wipe them away so that they were his only, not for the eyes of the crowd.

He pulled Jared up further, rubbing his hand over Jared’s hard stomach. He could almost feel himself in there, as he stopped pounding to grind inside Jared for a moment, still seeking that spot. By the way Jared was gasping, as if he couldn’t quite catch his breath, he might have found it. Jared closed his eyes, his head all the way back, on top of Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen reached up and pinched a nipple hard, and Jared’s eyes flew open as the nipple began to harden. “I told you to keep them open.” He reminded Jared, his cock still grinding inside that silky tightness, “There will be consequences later for your failure to obey me.” Jared’s eyes widened, the color changing to a light, pretty blue and Jensen reached over to pull on his other nipple. Someday, very soon, they would be pierced, and Jensen planned to spend a lot of time exploring how to pinch just enough to earn those gasps from Jared. He pinched and pulled several times before he was satisfied with their puffiness.

He was still grinding deep inside, and his hands left Jared’s chest and wandered down to his waist, and back up again. Jared was squirming against him, obviously sensitive to the touch and his pained gasps were coming in sharper. He was changing. His body was preparing to turn Omega, and now his whole stomach rhythmically convulsed which put the sweetest pressure on Jensen’s cock. Jensens hands wandered further down until they reached Jared’s cock.

Jared, like all Alphas, had a long, full cock. No bigger than Jensen’s, but maybe a big wider. Not anymore. It was shrinking, Jensen could almost feel it shrink in his hands and the sense of power and need that welled up in him had Jensen pushing Jared against the table once more so that he could pound into him. Jared was crying out now with each thrust and Jensen could feel the wolf in him growling with pride. He pulled out, punched in. Again. Again. His. His. His.

He could feel the knot beginning to form, without a doubt this would be the most painful part for Jared, more painful then the turning he was about to be thrust into, more painful then his insides rearranging themselves, more painful than his knot being forced from his dick and his cock and balls shrinking. He knew Jared could tell it was coming by the way he was tensing up.

“Take it.” He ordered the younger man as his knot began to catch with every thrust. “Take it. “He ordered again as Jared began to whine, a deep soulful sound that vibrated through his whole body. “Take it.” He ordered once more, and he pulled completely out, his wolf howled in victory as he pummeled back inside, and his knot caught on the rim, held there for a second, before forcing itself in.

He couldn’t hear Jared’s screams over the roaring of the crowd, but he could feel his whole entire body shake. He could feel his cum pulsing out of him in waves, he had come so hard he almost blacked out, and he collapsed against Jared’s shaking back. Jared had managed to keep his head up through the whole claiming, and when Jensen reached over and turned his head, Jared’s eyes were still obediently open. Jensen locked his eyes with Jared’s tear-filled ones as he felt his incisors descend. In a sign of subservience, Jared offered his neck and Jensen’s wolf roared once more as his teeth clamped down and all he could feel was blood and victory and possession and his. His. His.

Jared was convulsing so hard beneath him, it was as if he was shaking apart. He would be like this for the next few days, until the turning was complete, and then there would be the heat. But the process had begun, and it was irreversible. There was now an Omega where an Alpha once stood.

“Settle!” Jensen commanded as he licked and soothed the mating bite and Jared did, his whole body going limp and complaint and oh gods, wasn’t that just the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever witnessed. An Alpha, a soldier, approached with a wet cloth, but Jensen just growled at him, his eyes red and flashing fire. A few seconds later, a Beta approached instead, and Jensen still growled, unbidden and low and dark, but he took it from her and he wiped the tears and the snot and the blood from Jared’s face and his neck.

“Better?” He asked. He was no longer coming inside his mate, but the knot still tied them together. Jared was still convulsing beneath him, as his body accepted the knot, accepted the change. Curious, Jensen reached beneath the table to feel that Jared’s cock was wet and spent. Sometime during the claiming process, despite all the pain, Jared had come and Jensen felt a sense of satisfaction course through him.

Feeling complete in a way he never had before, Jensen stroked his mate’s hair as he inhaled Jared’s changing scent. Where he had once carried a musky, earthy scent, he now smelled faintly like cinnamon. Jared began to shake again as Jensen swirled his hips, he could feel his knot hitting Jared’s sensitive inner walls and his wolf was pleased.

It was still too early, Jared was still too sensitive, but he was a King with a new consort and there were things needed doing so as soon as he physically could, he pulled the knot out of Jared and was rewarded by the small pool of slick that came with it. He couldn’t wait for the heat. He was going to have his Omega in every way possible. He was going to fill his Omega with pups. He was going to claim this man again and again and again until Jared’s only thought was of pleasing him, being owned by him and he’d –

They had to get out of here. Jensen was beginning to harden; his need was rebuilding. And although he wasn’t supposed to take Jared again until the change was complete, he wouldn’t be the first King to be enticed into breaking the rule by his new Omega. Jared already proved he would take a little pain, he could take a bit more to please his mate as his body continued with the change. Besides it was what Jensen wanted, and what he needed.

He pulled away from Jared and pushed his cock back in his pants as Jared struggled to stand. Jensen ran a critical eye over him. He was pale, face still shiny with tears. He was in obvious pain, no longer from the knotting, but from his insides rearranging, his muscles fading, bits of him collapsing. His breathing was shaky and his coltish legs wobbled, but when one of the priests offered his hand, Jared shook his head no. He straightened up and nodded at his Alpha, his hands still bound behind his back, bis eyes lowered.

Jensen waved to acknowledge the deafening crowd, offered his thanks to the priests and headed down the stairs, with Jared following a few steps behind, managing somehow to walk on his shaky legs. The crowd made way for them, shouting their congratulations.

And then King Jensen and his Omega consort were in the carriage on the way back to the castle. Jensen pulled out his cock again and fed it to the man keeling in front of him as he placed the collar on his beautiful Omega’s neck.

His.

Chapter 2  
Jared  
Jared was kneeling on his cushion, hands on his thighs, back straight – just as he had been trained. Well, except that instead of his eyes being lowered they were fixed on the bowl of sugared grapes sitting so temptingly close to him, within easy grasp.

He risked a glance to his Alpha, but the King was deep in conversation with the Ambassador of Greydon and was paying him no attention. Jared’s hazel eyes roamed back over to the grapes. He hadn’t had much of a sweet tooth as an Alpha, but now since the change he craved sweets almost as much as he craved the feeling of being filled, of being needed, of being owned.

Sadly, his Alpha was just as strict about his diet as he was about everything else in Jared’s life and Jared had a slice of honey cake just yesterday, there was no way Jensen would allow him the grapes.

However –

One more peek at Jensen, then Jared’s hand shot out and grabbed a handful of grapes and quickly popped a few in his mouth, almost forgetting not to moan as he crunched down on their sugary sweetness. Jared’s body had changed a lot since the turning – his mind quickly went down the list, he had been obsessed by his body changes for the first few weeks of becoming Omega and he could recite the changes in rapid succession in his mind – no more muscles, no more knot, no more Alpha strength, he was slender where he used to be firm, he was small where he used to be big (chest, waist, and cock), and he now leaked slick like it was his job (which Jared kinda figured it was). He had been active before, there was always animals to feed, a field to plow, crops to pick. Now he was passive, and spent an inordinate amount of time like he was now, on his knees.

And where he had once been in charge of his body, his life, now his Alpha was. And the most disturbing thing was that most days he didn’t mind the submitting. It was the denial of things that once was in his easy grasp that came hard.

Like sugary grapes. And clothes.

He had thought (hoped) that after the few days of pain as his body morphed (his brain, as always, skittered over this part - the claiming and the changing were both foggy in his memory, all he could recall was bits of pain and blood and Jensen and more pain) and the heat (which was just as foggy, and which did not end in pregnancy, but then most first heats didn’t lead to pregnancy, Jared figured especially those where the Omega had been an Alpha the week before) that Jared would forget all about being an Alpha, but that was not the case. He remembered how it felt, to swing a hammer, to pick up a heavy object with ease. He remember the way that the Betas and the Omegas shyly smiled at him as he passed them on the street. He remembered the way it felt, when his knot pushed inside the Omega writhing underneath him, all hot heat and burning satisfaction. He remembered all this, and he still ached for it.

There were things that hadn’t changed – he was still tall, not that most people noticed since he spent a lot of time on his knees, and his hands and feet were as big as they ever were. And inside, he was still Jared, even if it felt like he was a watered down version of the man he used to be.

A few weeks ago, he had tried to move some furniture around, thinking to rearrange the master bedroom and surprise his Alpha. However, when he could barely budge a chair he could have easily lifted months before, Jared sat down in the middle of the room and cried. And cried because he was crying. And cried because he was still crying and couldn’t stop crying. (The tears were new to the change also, stupid and always close to the surface). He was still crying when Jensen entered the room.

Jensen had many fine qualities, patience wasn’t one of them. He asked Jared why he was crying, then demanded to know. And when those tactics didn’t work, he sat down on his bed, manhandled Jared (embarrassingly easily) over his knees, and proceeded to blister Jared’s ass with his hand until Jared was choking out the story about the chair and the loss of his physical strength, how it felt like the loss of his manhood.

Jensen was quiet a moment, absently rubbing Jared’s red ass as he contemplated his red-faced Omega.

“I think perhaps it would be better if you lived in the now instead of mourning what is gone, never to return.” Jensen said to him, and then turned Jared upright, settling him beside him as he wiped Jared’s tears from his cheeks.

“Yes Alpha.” Jared had responded dutifully, trying not squirm on the pressure of his sore ass, but the tears were drying up and he felt safe and loved as Jensen put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He had burrowed his nose in his Alpha’s neck and breathed him in.

“I learned something today.” Jensen had told him, as his arm pressed Jared closer to him. “I like the tears, I always have, but I hate to see you sad.”

Being Omega was hard. There were rules upon rules upon rules. And Jensen had little tolerance for those that broke the rules, including and especially his Omega Consort. Jared popped another grape in his mouth, biting down on the grape and letting the sweetness flood his mouth. He was so deep in his thoughts, so lost in the pleasure of the rare sweet treat, that he totally missed it when his Alpha turned those piercing green eyes upon him. Jared looked up to see Jensen’s eyes narrow and his mouth begin to form a thin line.

Shit.

He was blushing already, squirming a bit on his ankles as his Alpha noted his guilty flush and then his eyes made his way to Jared’s clenched hand. Responding to the unspoken order, Jared opened his hand and revealed the grapes still there.

With a sigh, Jensen plucked them out of Jared’s hand and placed them back in the bowl, motioning a servant to take them away.

“I am sorry about that.” Jensen said to the Ambassador. “He is still new at being Omega, still learning.”

“That’s all right.” The Ambassador said, stroking the hair of her Omega. “Mine was an Omega born, but still two weeks ago I found her in the kitchen, eating a slice of pie so fresh out of the oven that it burned the roof of her mouth. Omegas and their sweet tooth.” She said, with a fond shake of her head as her Omega turned as bright red as Jared was at the moment.

Jensen looked down at Jared and placed a kiss on his forehead. “We will discuss this later.” Jared knew that any discussion would result in him not being to sit comfortably on his heels for the next week, but still nodded. He would be punished and then he would be forgiven.

Being an Omega was hard.

Jared was dismissed after dinner, while Jensen and the Ambassador took coffee in the study to discuss political things that Jared wasn’t privy to. He walked the four floors to their bedroom, followed silently by two guards. The guards he was still getting used to. The walking around naked, he was resigned to.

Well naked besides the nipples piercing, the piercing on his ear, the one on his dick (again his mind skittered from the memory of the pain). All had rings that Jensen liked to pull. The cuffs on his ankles and his wrists and the collar on his neck were all a part of him now. They also had rings. Which Jensen liked to attach to chains and then to pull. Jared figured his hands were going to spend a lot of time chained together in the near future in response to taking something without his Alpha’s permission, so he made good use of them while he could.

He used the chamber pot and rang the bell, smiling at the servant who came to take it away and the one that brought a large pot of warm water, soap and a cloth. He cleaned up (servants did that for Jensen, or Jared did, but Jared couldn’t handle anyone touching him but his Alpha and his Alpha respected that), dried off and then curled up on his chair with his book.

Being an Omega was hard, and following all of Jensen’s orders harder still. Jared had first thought that his Alpha was simply strict, and a bit careless concerning other people’s feelings. But now that four months had passed, Jared had learned a lot more about the man that had claimed him. Jensen was spoiled yes, growing up as he had it was inevitable. He liked the attention and the adoration of his public and he demanded obedience from everyone, especially Jared.

But he also loved fiercely, protectively, possessively. And he had a sense of humor that Jared was just beginning to explore. A few days ago, Jared had been busy studying a book of astronomy and so deep into it that he failed to notice when Jensen entered the room.

Jensen had cleared his throat. “Is this the way you are supposed to greet your Alpha?” He asked, that hint of warning clear in his voice.

Jared, still lost in thought and reverting back to the sarcastic little shit he had once been replied. “Yes, the number one rule is to ignore your Alpha whenever possible.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he dropped his book in horror, sure that punishment was coming but Jensen had just titled his head back and laughed, a full body roar of a laugh that left Jared feeling warm inside. Jensen had opened his arms and still laughing said, “Come, give your Alpha a proper greeting, my naughty Omega.”

And when he had found Jared in the library, curled in a chair like an oversized cat as he tried to make sense of he book of mathematical equations he was reading, he didn’t get angry. He didn’t forbid Jared from the library. He didn’t mock Jared’s love of books, or desire to learn. Jared had to give up schooling after just a few years because he was needed on the farm and what was a second son going to do with an eduction anyway? To Jared’s pleased surprise, Jensen had hired Jared a tutor, an ex- knight named Stephen.

Jensen hated Sir Stephen. He always had a snide comment about the Alpha – he was too short, too scrawny, his teeth were funny looking – but he tolerated him for Jared’s sake and Jared loved him for it.

So yes, even though he walked (or crawled or knelt) with an ass so often red that he once heard a servant’s son ask if Omegas asses were supposed to be that color, and he missed some aspects of being an Alpha (his knot, Genevieve’s smile, the ability to eat all the damned sugared grapes he wanted, also his knot) he was settling into this, his new life.

His Alpha entered the room and Jared hurriedly dropped the book and knelt in front of the chair, a perfect picture of submission with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind him and his eyes lowered. And if he didn’t totally feel this submissive, he also found find comfort in this position and he didn’t hate it the way he had the first awful day, at the castle and at the podium.

Jensen said nothing, and Jared forced himself to relax as he listened to Jensen move around the room. He could feel Jensen wherever he was and knew when Jensen was ready for him.

“All right my naughty Omega, you know what to do.”

Jared stood up, eyes still downcast, and made his way to the bench that had been built just for him. It was still a bit embarrassing to know that the royal carpenters had built a bench just for Jared to be spanked on, but those things were out of his hands and better left unthought about. Jared draped himself across it and replaced his hands behind his back, he was not surprised when they were chained together. A large hand pushed them down against his back and then rubbed at his hip.

“So do we think 20 is fair?”

No, we did not think 20 was fair. They were just grapes after all. But Jared knew better to argue and instead mumbled a quick. “Yes Alpha.” Whatever else had changed since the turning, his sense of self-preservation was still intact, thank you very much.

A hand fell hard and firm on his ass and despite knowing what was coming Jared arched off the bench with a pained gasp.

“Settle.” Jensen ordered, pushing him back against the bench. “Settle, or I will tie you to the bench and double the strokes. And did I miss the count?”

Jared forced himself to relax against the bench, determined to show his Alpha that he could be still, that he could stay in place, that he was strong enough for this. “One.” He managed to gasp out, just before the second one hit.

Jensen didn’t hit with all his Alpha strength (thank the gods), but he hit damn hard enough. Jared didn’t try to hide his sharp hisses of pain, he knew Jensen liked hearing them. Every hit sent a flash of pain jolting through his whole body, followed closely by a mortifying flash of pleasure. Jared didn’t know if it was because of all the pain (don’t think about it, don’t go there) during his turning, or if he knew that it pleased his Alpha, or maybe his Omega nature was more inbred into him then he thought, but these spankings, the way that Jensen was rough during sex, they way he pulled on Jared’s nipple rings and the way he was constantly finding new places to bite Jared, all of this had Jared’s dick hard and wet and wanting.

By the 15th strike he was fighting hard not to arch away, and not to squirm against the bench looking for more pressure against his cock. Above him, knowing exactly what Jared was feeling damn him, Jensen chuckled. “I’m not sure this is much of a punishment.” He said, pausing to rub Jared’s sore ass cheeks. “The way you enjoy it. Is that right Jared? You like being spanked like the naughty Omega you are?”

Fuck.

Without waiting for an answer, Jensen renewed his strikes, even harder this time and Jared yelped out each number. He was crying now, his face was surely as red as his ass. Slap. Pain. Yelp. “18.” “19” and finally, thankfully, “20.”

Jensen pulled him up by his still bound arms and tossed him on the bed. One look at the bulge in Jensen’s trousers and Jared realized through his pain-pleasure haze that Jensen was just as hard as he was.

Jared could feel the slick leaking through his sore hole, onto his thighs as he hungrily watched his Alpha carelessly pull off his trousers and his tunic, all naked and hard edges and so beautiful it almost hurt his eyes and all his.

“Present.” Jensen ordered as he made his way to the bed and quickly Jared obeyed. Head down, ass up, so eager to be fucked he wasn’t even embarrassed, not even concerned about his lack of humiliation.

He needed. He wanted. He ached.

Jensen was draped over him, and one hand tangled in his hair, the other holding firmly to his hips and one deep unforgiving thrust and Jensen was inside him. They both moaned. Jared moved his head a little, so that Jensen would pull his hair and more of that pleasure-pain that Jared craved so damn much. His ass was sore where Jensen’s balls rested against it, his body on fire with how full and how thick his Alpha was and he was chanting “move, move, more. Please Alpha” the words leaving his mouth without his permission, his body squirming in it’s needs to be taken, his bound hands aching behind him

Jensen obliged. He pulled back in and thrust back in, each time forcefully. Jared clenched and unclenched and arched back, chasing the feeling of fullness, the almost too much feeling of Jensen’s cock pounding into him, pulling out, again and again and again. Jensen pushed his head deeper into the bed and changed the angle of his thrusts and oh holy shit.

Someone was babbling, words of please and yes and harder and it was probably Jared but he was too fucked to care. Above him Jensen growled a laugh and then began hitting his prostrate with such a ferocity, unerring accuracy that it was almost more pain than pleasure.

Jared had learned the lesson the hard way that coming without Jensen’s permission was a very bad idea. He could feel Jensen’s thrusts getting erratic, could feel Jensen’s knot tug and push out, tug and pull in, and he knew that with the last push he would come with or without permission. It was much better if he got it.

“Please.”He begged. Jensen’s hands were pinching his hips, his teeth were biting his neck. Everywhere above him and in him was Jensen. So full. So much. “Please” He begged again. Jensen pulled at the strands of his hair, bright pleasure popping through his skull. He was having trouble breathing, could barely choke the words out, his face pressed the way it was, he was drooling on the pillow underneath his turned head. “Please” he pleaded as Jensen cursed above him, as his knot popped out once more time despite Jared’s hole’s best attempt to keep it in.

He could feel his cock draw up, small enough that Jensen could cup it with his hand, but still needing its release. “Please” He asked desperately one final time. “Please Alpha. Please.”

Above him that one blessed word, “Come” and Jared shook apart, the small amount of come he was able to produce hitting the sheets as he clenched against Jensen’s knot. It popped in, one sharp blast of pain that settled into a thrumming pleasure. He could feel Jensen empty himself into Jared, could feel his ass fill with come. He managed a tired smile as Jensen pushed him over to his side, settling into this role as small spoon as Jensen’s knot continue to pulse deep inside him. He didn’t even ask for his hands to be unbound, he knew what the answer would be.

Stupid grapes.

.

A sharp nip to his ear and Jensen’s sex-sated voice, deep and husky. “Mine.”

Jared smiled as he snuggled deeper into Jensen, smiled as he clinched his ass and was rewarded by Jensen’s sharp intake of breath.

His. 


End file.
